You want it? You have it
by ZetherSlash
Summary: Zeke starts to have feelings for Luther but that increases when Luther has rage meltdowns.    1 It's slash  2  This is a pretty hardcore compared to all the stories published for Z&L.   3 If you dont like, dont read.


"fine!"

"FINE!"

"I TOLD YOU YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY FINE WHEN I SAY FINE!"

"ALRIGHT!"

And that's how Luther walked away, containing himself to hit a wall with his fist. You see, Luther was a very happy and nice guy but when he got mad, oh you better hide. Sometimes he couldnt control his anger.

Zeke was already feeling bad, he hated to fight with Luther. He loved him… and that's why maybe they got into a fight.

So Zeke pretty much realized he had fallen for his bestie about 2 months ago. In a skater's life, that was an eternity, specially for someone who was new to all this feelings and didnt know how to handle it. Specially falling for your best friend!. Falling for Luther.

'That's not possible right?. I mean, yeah i dreamt with him but.. that doesnt mean… does it?' Zeke wondered himself pretty much 24/7. It went from 'no! You're just confused man, he's your best friend. It's probably normal at some point. Everyone must go thru that… right?" and the next minute, something would happen or Luther would do something to make Zeke go 'oh he's so cutee!. Look at that red hair, and that adorable expression he has when he's confused oh oh! Or when he pouts!. I mean seriously, just look at the guy.!" All over again.

He didnt know how to act anymore coz really, lately when he saw Luther he felt like jumping on him and kissing him silly. He somehow hated it but couldnt help it. The fact that Luther had been acting like "pretty much a beast" didnt help either. This made Zeke get horny in someway. Everytime he saw Luther unleashing on Ozzy for god knows what, seeing him go crazy and shouting made him want him even more. 'it's too hot all of a sudden' Zeke though.

Then what happened this afternoon was something like this…

They were skating in the ramps when all of a sudden Ozzy showed up, just showing off about silly things as always but when he felt like it or was bored he knew how to wind up Luther. He enjoyed it so much.

"guess who has a girlfrieeeend!" Ozzy said.

"yes, you… we know that, now get the hell outta here" Luther said after he stopped skating.

"Yeah, ME!... and come to think of it YOU, DONT! HA!"

"I DONT HAVE ONE BECAUSE I … I DONT… WANT ONE!"

"woah woah, Luth chill. What's going on?"

"This retard is showing off he has a girlfriend again. I DONT CARE!" Luther said, feeling Zeke's hand on his chest. Stopping him from going further.

"It's ok Luth, shh!. Just calm down" Zeke said then turned to Ozzy "Now why dont you just go away already and stop stirring things up?"

Ozzy's smug smile faded and turned around muttering something under his breath, when he was walking away, he turned around again and moved his butt like he always does.

This made Luther go absolutely nutcase.

"UUUUGH! " Zeke grabbed him again by the arms and pulled him back.

"Just chill bro!. Seriously it's not even worth it!"

Luther was still fumming "why the heck does he always have to do that with his butt!. It drives me nuts! Gaah!" Luther was red by now, Zeke by his side stroking his chest and making soothing "shh" noises to calm him down. Inside, he was loving it and hating it. The fact that he just couldnt grab Luther and do whatever with him right there and then.

After a few seconds Luther was already calm.

"Dude, you seriously need to control youself sometimes" Zeke said. Luther looked at him confused.

"what?. You're telling me you're on his side?" Luther said rising his voice.

"no!. Never but seriously just chill out a little" Zeke said calmly.

"chill out?. You know how it gets to me!. You know how i cant stand him.. you know it and you still get on his side!"

"that's not what i said Luth.."

"Really?. Coz that's how it sounded comming out of your duck pie-hole!" Luther said angry all over again. 'duck pie-hole?' Zeke was confused about this.

"You know what, you've changed!. You dont even act with me like you used to…" Luther said turning around.

"Wait!. What whatda mean?" Zeke asked comming behind him confused. Luther turned around frantically, taking zeke back.

"Yeah!. You're my best friend and you were supposed to defend me and get on my side like you always do, no matter what!. Im going home!".

"fine!"

"FINE!"

"I TOLD YOU,YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY FINE WHEN I SAY FINE!"

"ALRIGHT!"

That evening, Zeke was feeling like crap. He even cried. He hated this, being away from Luther but more after being in a fight. Probably the worst fight they've ever had. How could Luther say he was changed?. That he didnt defended him or got on his side?. If someone ever was to stick with Luther til the end of time, waving an Team Luther flag that was Zeke and no one else.

Maybe he was changed, he realized that but it was because of all the realization he's had this past time. He needed to come clean.

So they spent days without talking to each other and they both were pretty much pulling their hair out. They couldnt deal anymore. Zeke never knew he could cry on a daily basis.. or even cry at all. Luther was more of a "let emotions loose" person, so he was used to crying at this time, specially after what happened. He felt so guilty, he needed to apologize.

So Zeke was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when suddenly some strong and loud banging noise came on, someone was banging on his door. He though it would be Ginger to mess with him again.

"Ginger, i freaking told you i…" Zeke froze when he saw Luther standing on his bedroom doorway. He never expected this but… oh poor big red bunny, with swollen eyes and pouty lips. He looked so hurt.

"I… i'm sorry ok?. I didnt mean to say what i said!. Just, please Zeke forgive me!. Please dont stay mad at me anymore? I cant bare it!" Luther let out everything all at once. He looked so… desperately alone, scared. It made Zeke's heart break even more.

"It's … it's ok Luth. I'm sorry too" Zeke said. It took a second for Luther to jump into his arms and hug him tightly. Zeke hugged him back, he missed him so badly that every Luther hug always felt so good!.

"There's something i need to tell you though… and you'll probably going to hate me forever but i have to." Zeke said. Luther pulled away slightly shocked, red eyes widening and staring into Zeke's.

"what.. what are you on about?" Luther asked scared.

"Come here" Zeke lead them to his bed where they sat. He didnt know hwere to start or what to say but in the end, he figured he wouldnt beat around the bush. Best to say it as it comes, otherwise Luther probably wouldnt understand that much either.

"thing is… I think i fell in love with a guy…and he happens to be my-my best friend" Zeke shut his eyes expecting Luther to scream and burst into a fit of anger again .

"what? Are- are you serious?. Omg Zeke, wtf? Who's this guy?.. whattt?".

Zeke took a deep breath "It's you Luth!. I'm in love with you!" Zeke said aloud.

And Luther heard loud and clear. It took a few moments to process. Zeke was freaking out, seeing Luther gone compeltly blank. Then all of a sudden.

"You.. you really mean it?" Luther asked unsecure.

"Yes Luth!. I wouldnt joke about this!" Zeke said rolling his eyes.

"Oh ok… coz i.. i-i think i love you too" Luther said, insecurity winning him over completly.

Zeke just stared at him, he just couldnt believe it.

"whaat? How?"

"Well, i dont know uhm… all these days we spent appart, made me realize how much i needed you in my life. I felt like dying. That's what happens when you love someone right?" Luther said smiling slightly still looking expectantly at Zeke.

Zeke just smiled surprised "Come here then.." Zeke opened his arms and they hugged, tightly and warmly.

"what- wha happens now?" Luther asked against his shoulder. Zeke pulled away.

"I dont know… what do you want it to be?. I'll understand if you…"

" i want to! I… want to be your boyfriend?. I dont know but yeah" Luther said quickly cutting him off.

Zeke laughed, he was so happy he could scream.

"That's very good news!" Zeke said with a glint in his yes, staring into Luther's. Running a hand thru Luther's head, this made Luther relax and close his eyes, like it always did. Then Zeke couldnt take it, he leaned in and kissed Luther's cheek, slowly and sweetly, making Luther relaxed but all tingly inside. Then Zeke moved even closer until they were face to face and Luther opened his eyes, looking at Zeke and he was the one that this time leand in, until their lips touched. It was just a peck, but "just pecks" turned into "long pecks" and so on, because this everything felt new to them. They wanted to explore everything.

So by now, after a while. They were kissing so deeply and so passionately that made Luther pull away quickly.

"oh.. uhm" Luther said breathing in and out, gasping for air.

"Oh sorry.. i almost killed you there" Zeke said smiling a bit, out of breath too.

"It's ok!" Luther whispered and attached their lips together again.

"Wait.. wait a moment" Zeke said after pulling appart again. Luther looked confused.

"Maybe, we should take it slow, like, not become boyfriends. I mean, dont take it wrong i want to be your boyfriend i swear but.. maybe we could go slow and then we'll be like boyfriends naturally, know what i mean?. It's better that way"

"Uhm.. ok i guess" Luther said still confused, but if that meant that they could still do what they just did and more, he knew he had no problem.

"Ok, where were we?" Zeke asked mischevously, grabbing Luther's face and pulling him closer.

Later that day, after their heated make out session, well it wasnt that heated, it was more like exploring. None of them had never really done this sort of thing and specially with each other, so they just kissed "exploringly" like Luther put it.

They went back to the ramps and realized they were in fact alone.

"No one around?. That's odd" Luther said looking around,.

"Yeah it is…" Zeke said doing the same, then turned to Luther "but we have the ramps all to ourselves" then he smirked and went too close to Luther "and maybe we can do what we did earlier right here too" he said, this time whispering.

"Ohh yeah.." Luther smiled manically and they started kissing again, Zeke walked them making Luther's back hit the nearest wall and trapping him there, pressing their bodies together and kissed him deeply, diving his tongue into Luther's mouth full force. This was a turn on, they were making out on the ramps, where pretty much everyone could see them any second.

Luther let out small noises, putting his arms around Zeke's waist and pulling him even closer after he opened his legs a bit to craddle him there, since Zeke was slightly shorter than him. Zeke had one arm around the back of his neck and the other one on his chest. Before they realized they heard a shriek and pulled apart quickly, breaking the intense moment.

Oh it had to be Ozzy!. When they realized they froze at first, until they saw the expression of horror on Ozzy's face and he turned around to start walking fast, but that's when Luther leaped and ran after him .

"You didnt see anything!" Luther told him threatingly. Ozzy shrieked again and left quickly.

"I swear if he says anything…" Luther started.,

The next afternoon. In Zeke's bedroom.

"I knew it! I knew he would snitch about it!" Luther paced around the room in a complete fit of anger.

"I know, me too… what an asshole!" Zeke said from his bed, he was mad but at the same time he kept calmed. In his bed.

"Ugh i swear.. next time i see him im gonna… NO!. HE'S GOING DOWN! HE'S SO GOING DOWN NOW!" Luther shouted and ran for the door. Before he could open the door, Zeke had jumped off the bed to get in his way.

"What are you doing?" Luther asked a bit taken back.

"You cant.. just leave him, he's a nerd with no friends who wants attention. Beating him didnt work last time right?" Zeke said. Luther stared at him, doubting.

"Get out of my way" Luther said quitely and menacingly.

"No.." Zeke dared to say but full of fear.

"Again. Get out of my way Zeke" Luther said for a second time.

"No, i dont want you to fight… just chill!"

"Oh you're getting on his side again now?. Get out of my way!"

"No, dont.. please" Zeke said putting his hands on Luther's head and stroking softly his scalp with his fingers. He knew this relaxed. "Just chill.. for me. Please …i" Luther was starting to relax, just staring at him without saying anything.

Zeke walked even closer until their faces were inches away.

"Plus.. you wanna know something?. It turns me on so bad when you get angry like that" Zeke whispered into Luther's lips seductively. Leaving Luther shocked, he didnt know how to take it.

"Re-really?.. it does?.. h-how?". Luther asked smiling slightly. The anger already left behind.

"I dont know. You being all flushed, and.. agressive. It makes me think of probably all the dirty things you could do…" He kept whispering and staring into Luther's eyes, his full of lust already. Luther's jaw could've hit the floor just by now.

And then lust took them over and the 'you want my anger?. You have it' though flashed thru Luther's mind. He crushed his lips against Zeke's hard and angrily. Without warning, putting one of his arms around Zeke's waist and the other one in the back of his head. Zeke didnt know how to react, Luther was just becomming dominant all of a sudden but he loved it. He kind of let loose to see what happened and what Luther would do to him.

Luther turned them around and threw Zeke on his back on the bed.

"I'm so pissed off right now" he said, with a smug smile and scary tone all of a sudden but Zeke knew better and he just laid back and smiled seductively.

Luther crawled up to him and started kissing him roughly all over again. This time one of his hands went further and whislt they were kissing, he grabbed Zeke's butt and squeezed it. They pulled apart

"Oh .." Zeke said gasping.

"Gotta let you know, you have one fine firm butt though" Luther said. Making Zeke laugh and went back to kissing him. Their legs interwined. Zeke grabbed a tight hold of Luther's shirt by the back, squeezing it in his hands. Then Luther sat up on his waist. Looking down at him flushed, hot and.. red. Sheepishly said

"Mhmm.. hardness" Rocking his hips against Zeke's waist slowly. Making Zeke writhe in the bed, throwing his head back on the pillow wich made Luther keep going. Zeke's feet were moving around, he's never felt this amazing ever before!. Luther ran his hands over Zeke's chest and then underneath it, giving Zeke a painful but beautiful sensation.

With all the strength he could muster, Zeke wanted to give it a go too so he sat up and rolled them over, now he was on top.

Luther looked kind of surprised .

"uuh dominant Zeke, im liking it" Luther said smiling and biting his lip.

"Are you ready?" Zeke said in a whisper, loosing control already moving his hips against Luther's, between his legs.

"Ugh.. oh.. yeh" Luther said between moans. His noises were music to Zeke's ears.

"nghh" Zeke was grunting, buring his head in Luther neck, sucking and biting and kissing, making Luther go louder.

"Aaah.. uhh! Oh Ze-zeke.. oh my… ughn" Luther kept making noises.

"Yeah.. ohh" Zeke said low, whilst moving his hips even harder. They kept going, getting rougher. Zeke leant slightly up from Luther's neck and kissed him passionately. Their tongues battling for dominance, biting each other's lips.

"ahh i-imma" Luther said but mumbling, he couldnt be able to form a propper sentence, just making noises. That's when he went rigid and shut his eyes even tighter. Zeke lost it when he saw his lover had come, and that was enough for him. Comming too.

"ooooh ooh… shit!"

Luther was trying to get air into his lungs, as Zeke was doing the same. They just laid there, frozen but heated at them same time, almost melting into each other since the waves of pleasure kept running thru them. Trying to breath normally again.

After some minutes, Zeke lifted his head from where was laying between Luther's shoulder and neck.

"Luth.." he whispered. Luther looked at him slowly opening his eyes, still dizzy.

"that was… so amazing!" Luther said quietly.

"i know, i know" Zeke said with their foreheads touching, caressing his nose lovingly against Luther's, sharing a few more pecks, lips touching.


End file.
